Honeydukes
by Bria
Summary: During a visit to Hogsmeade, Rose Tyler had to remind herself she was twenty years old. Then again, she thought as she watched the Doctor bounce with each step as he examined every item gleefully, it wasn't as if he was acting his age either and they were in a candy shop.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. Harry Potter and the first line of this fic doesn't belong to me either. I know, you're shocked by that announcement.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt (provided by excusemewhileiwagmytail), "Ten/Rose: behaving like little children inside a sweet shop." This is a ficlet fulfilment of the prompt though. I can't keep the awesomeness of Honeydukes to 100 words! :D

Many thanks to mountaingirlheidi for giving this a quick look over. :)

* * *

 _"The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well."_

The Doctor's voice trailed off as he closed _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ with a happy sounding sigh. Rose Tyler looked up from where she was nestled against his shoulder. His smiled warmly at her as he put the book down on the end table next to them.

"Pretty good, eh?" he gave a sniff and she saw that while he no longer had tears streaming down his face, his eyes were still shining from the emotional impact of the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I loved it." She'd never been much of a reader, but after meeting Charles Dickens and Shakespeare with the Doctor in his previous life, he had started reading to her most nights in the TARDIS library in front of the fireplace. They'd turned to Harry Potter after his regeneration and after seven books (and a midnight release party for the last one) it was hard to believe it was over.

"I really wish there was more." She was the one to sigh this time, although hers was not so happy. Sure, there were other books to be read, but his reading of the series was her favorite of all the books he had shared with her.

"Well…" The Doctor paused dramatically. "I happen to have a surprise for you."

Rose sat up. "Don't tell me JK Rowling decided to write a book about the Marauders?" Now that she knew what happened to Harry and his friends, she wanted to know what came before.

The Doctor's face fell. Sirius had been her favorite, but Remus was his and his death still clearly stung. "No, but perhaps you'd like to go out for a treat?" He got up from the couch and wiggled his fingers in front of her.

"Where're we going?" she asked as she stood and took his hand.

The Doctor tsked. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Ten minutes later, with both of them once again dressed in their Harry Potter robes (Gryffindor for her, Ravenclaw for him) they stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose couldn't help but gasp.

Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmeade was before her. Her eyes could barely take it all in and she wanted to run in every direction at once. Instead, she turned to the Doctor.

"Okay, now will you tell me?" She twirled around as she asked, since she had just spotted a _HAVE YOU SEEN THIS WIZARD?_ poster with a _moving_ picture of Sirius Black!

"Rose Tyler, welcome to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! Orlando, Florida 2014."

"This is brilliant!"

"I know! I've been saving it. Haven't even been here myself yet." The Doctor beamed at her as he took her hand one again. "We'll spend a day or two here if you'd like, but first, I promised a treat."

He led her through the strangely empty streets and into Honeydukes. The sweet smell of candy filled her nose and she inhaled deeply.

A shop worker looked up in surprise and glanced at her watch. "Wow. How'd you get here so fast? The park only opened moments ago."

"We ran." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper which seemed to be a room key for a resort hotel.

Rose dropped his hand and started making her way through the shop. "Look Doctor, Chocolate Frogs! And they do come with a collectible card." She spotted a shopping basket and grabbed it, plopping four frogs course she would have to try and get all four Hogwarts heads of house.

The Doctor was already off in another corner of the store now, looking over some lollipops when she joined him.

"Dark Marks?" she gasped – those certainly weren't in the books. "Who'd want those?"

"I don't know," the Doctor pushed down his jacket and looked at his arm before shaking his head.

"There will always be fans of the baddies. And this grape one looks this looks delicious." He grabbed a couple and put them in his own shopping basket.

She shook her head. "I'll take a sugar quill instead."

Rose selected a strawberry sugar quill and placed it in her basket. That's when she spotted something pink out of the corner of her eyes and she squealed in delight. It wasn't candy but it was very cute and soft.

"Pygmy puffs! Just like Ginny has!" She couldn't say no to the ball of fluff and it too joined her growing pile of merchandise. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Very nice." He moved to a display in the center of the store. "Rose, fancy a go at some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No, ta. I like knowing what I'm getting into!"

The Doctor lifted an eyebrow. "Like we always do."

He did have a point, Rose had to admit but there was no way she was going to risk putting dirt or heaven forbid, vomit flavoured beans anywhere near her mouth. "Still no!"

"Let's find some more goodies you would like then!" the Doctor said as he slipped his free hand in hers and they approached another display, pointing out items to each other.

"Peppermint toads! Though no hopping around in your tummy." The Doctor nudged her shoulder with a smile.

"Fizzing whizbees!"

"Exploding Bonbons!"

"Pepper imps!" Rose grabbed two jars of those – she loved cinnamon. "Thankfully for you and the TARDIS they won't make me breathe fire!"

"U No Poo… nah!"

Back and forth it went, and Rose had to remind herself she was twenty years old _. Then again_ , she thought as she watched the Doctor bounce with each step as he examined every item gleefully, it _wasn't as he was acting his age either._

Before long both the Doctor and Rose's baskets were overflowing with candy. She was thankful she wasn't a child any longer as there was no way her mum would've never bought her so many sweets. But she knew the TARDIS would keep them fresh and now they had treats for months. She certainly wasn't going to be eating all this candy tonight (it was rather late in the day for her), but she looked forward to the days ahead when they could try them all.

Just as they finished with their purchases, the door to the shop opened and people started to come streaming in. Hurrying outside they found a shady spot to sit and she pulled out her chocolate frogs, ripping the wrapper off one. "YES!"

"Who'd you get?" the Doctor pulled out two chocolate frogs from his own bag and opened one. "Helga Hufflepuff! Very nice."

Rose showed him her first card, Godric Gryffindor, and then he waited while she pulled out the second card on the next frog, Salazar Slytherin.

"We've almost got a set!" the Doctor enthused and opened his last frog. "Here's hoping you or I get Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, so you think I'd share?" she teased, and her tongue poked out from between her lips.

"I share with you all the time," the Doctor's lower lip started to droop but then he let out a whoop. "Albus Dumbledore!"

"Wow! The shop lady said she's only seen one before."

"Well, I'm special." He winked at her and watched as she tore into another package.

"Another Hufflepuff," she said with disappointment. She really did want to get a Ravenclaw for him.

"We might be able to trade," the Doctor offered. "There was a sign by the giant Chocolate Frog that they do trades. Assuming they have her."

Rose nodded as opened her final frog, shielding it from the Doctor's view. Grinning like mad, she handed him Rowena Ravenclaw.

The Doctor jumped for joy and pulled her into a hug. "Now remember we're coming back tomorrow," he stated as they walked towards the entrance, "but want to grab a butter beer before bed?"

That, Rose decided, she could do and off they went to the Three Broomsticks.

 _end_


End file.
